


stars are falling (make a wish)

by straychoice



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Friends to Enemies, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinda?, M/M, San is an asshole, Teen Angst, the daisy descriptions were an accident, the summary might change but idk i just wanted to post this hsjdjd, the title is from why dont you know by chungha!, this was inspired by this one tiktok, will the other members turn up? i have no idea, wooyoung has a diary bc hes cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straychoice/pseuds/straychoice
Summary: “and san stuck around. he was there the next day to play with wooyoung. and the day after that.and it continued, until he wasn't.”—in which wooyoung and san experience the highs and lows of their teen years.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 19





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first work in here so expect it to be bad hsjdjd but i hope you enjoy! and if theres improvements to be made let me know!!

wooyoung wasn't sure where it all went wrong.

wooyoung and san were best friends. _were_. they were practically attached at the hip, doing everything together. their bond was unbreakable, and everyone knew that.

although the memory had become slightly hazy as time passed, he remembered meeting san for the first time.

5 years old and in tears over his broken toy, wooyoung sulked in the corner of his class as a teacher tried to calm him down. he knew that his parents would be angry at him, and his dad would yell. his dad said that this was his last chance and he wouldn't be getting anymore. and that meant he would be alone with nothing to do.

his teacher was wiping away at his tears softly with a tissue as he sniffled, but they kept falling. now the other kids would make fun of him even more. he didn't have any toys left so they would think he was boring. and little wooyoung kept crying.

until a boy bounced over, standing next to his teacher who was kneeling down in front of him. "miss kim, why is wooyoung crying?" he asked, tilting his head as he prodded her shoulder with a small hand.

his strands of black hair were clearly untamed, wild from running around with the other kids, and falling in his eyes. his cheeks were puffed out as he pouted slightly, mirroring wooyoung's expression, and eyes curiously looking at the crying boy.

miss kim turned to the boy before gesturing to wooyoung. "well san, wooyoung's toy is broken–"

"he can play with me, miss kim!" san suggested, interrupting the teacher as he rocked on his heels. and without waiting for a response, he was tugging wooyoung up by his hands, running his hands over his face sloppily in an attempt to wipe the stray tears in his excitement.

"lets go look at the flowers wooyoung!" he suggested, grinning at the boy. wooyoung decided he liked his smile immediately. because san's eyes looked like the moon his mom showed him and he had dimples in his cheeks that he wanted to poke.

but wooyoung rarely played with the other kids, because they didn't like him. he was the weird kid—being told enough times to be convinced himself, and was left alone to keep himself occupied. which was why he felt lost when san seemed so happy to play with him. he looked at the teacher for confirmation, and when she nodded, he let himself follow san's lead as he was given a singular daisy that san had told him he had picked himself.

and san stuck around. he was there the next day to play with wooyoung. and the day after that.

and it continued, until he wasn't.

it had started off with late replies. at first, wooyoung didn't think much of it. after all, san always seemed to be occupied with one thing or another, seeing how tight his schedule seemed to be, and so it was completely understandable. in fact, wooyoung was glad that san was able to take breaks, since he only wanted the best for him.

and he continued to think like that even when san began missing his calls. even when san wouldn't meet up with him after school to walk the few minutes until they parted ways, wooyoung didn't mind. 

however he began noticing that something was wrong when san began behaving differently. when wooyoung talked, he always seemed distant, sometimes to the extent of ignoring him completely.

and it always made wooyoung's stomach churn uncomfortably to think that he was selfishly wasting san's time when the boy was clearly too good for him. he didn't want to hold san back from being more than wooyoung's best friend, even if it hurt seeing him slip away, despite his desperate grasp on their 11 years of friendship.

the distant look in his eyes should've warned wooyoung what was to come.

he should've been prepared for the summer afternoon the day after san had turned 17. wooyoung had been hopeful, thinking that maybe san had come to explain their change in dynamic after wooyoung had given him his present.

unsurprisingly, wooyoung's parents had refused to give him any money, however he had saved up from the few times they had in hopes of making san happy. he had chalked up enough money to give san his favourite snacks and a plushie that san's eyes used to linger on. as well as a daisy, to indulge in the nostalgia of the first time they had met.

but san was clearly not here for that. his bored eyes were staring almost coldly at wooyoung, making him feel small and anxious under the intimidating gaze. he reached out, fist closed to give something. his delicate fingers that lingered on the younger's hand prevented him from seeing what it was, before he spoke.

"it was nice while it lasted wooyoung, but it was a mistake, and you need to let go."

and with that, san turned around, ignoring the impact his words had on wooyoung's fragile heart that felt like it was being wrenched out of his chest. and when he saw what was placed in his hands, he realised that san was abandoning both him and their past together.

in his hands, was the withering daisy of yesterday.


	2. two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a bit more angst and a random character,, and thank you to anyone who’s been reading this so far!!!

it had been almost a year since san had made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with wooyoung, and his life had taken a clear turn for the worse.

although san was involved in most of the problems, wooyoung couldn't find it in himself to resent the older boy. maybe it was because he was foolishly clinging onto the past, but he just couldn't do it.

because even when san acted like he didn't exist and ignored his presence, wooyoung would still think of the young boy with eyes that turned to crescents when he smiled, and dimples that he wanted to see again.

but wooyoung found himself crying more than he ever had in these past months.

his old best friend had made new friends–ones that made it their goal to torment wooyoung. their sharp venomous words that spewed out of their mouths as well as the physical pain they caused was enough to leave wooyoung hurting even when they weren't there. san didn't participate when they attacked him physically, but his complicity hurt all the same

and their constantly bullying left wooyoung completely alone. when he was 5 years old and left alone, san was his beacon of light that had saved him from loneliness.

now he was one of the reasons of it.

but like san said, he had to let go of the past. however it still didn't stop wooyoung from being kind to him, no matter how harsh the older was to him. he tried to remain kind to everybody, and san was no exception.

and he tried, even when everything became worse, with him becoming a new target and being outed to the rest of the school. wooyoung liked boys. there were many others who were the same, but it seemed as if it were a crime for him. wooyoung thought that it was a bit hypocritical, but never said it. 

it was the reason why wooyoung had hated his seventeenth birthday.

about two weeks prior to it, a boy named taejun had began talking to him. being outcasted by everyone, wooyoung was initially skeptical of the sudden interaction. however as time progressed he began to consider taejun as his first friend after san stopped talking to him.

maybe he was desperate to finally be validated and acknowledged by somebody, but he had grown closer to taejun and taken a liking to him. because the older boy took care of him, sat with him at lunch and made sure he ate, he helped him with his work, and he was interested in what wooyoung had to say.

and it was on the day of his seventeenth birthday that wooyoung lost the ability to trust anyone.

although he had no expectations for a present, taejun had still assured him that he would give it to him later, if he met him in taejun's form room after school. and wooyoung had smiled, finding himself anticipating the end of the day. he hadn't felt happy like this in a while now.

wooyoung knocked before opening the door, seeing taejun smiling at him as he approached the boy. a bouquet of flowers with a ribbon wrapped around it were placed into his hands as he looked up, "y–you didn't have to–" he began, feeling his cheeks warm as taejun cupped them, effectively cutting him off.

"but i wanted to," taejun had smiled, voice sweet as his thumb traced over wooyoung's lips, "happy birthday." and with that, he closed the distance between them, lips locking together.

wooyoung's eyes widened, heart fluttering as his a hue of red dusted over his cheeks. taejun had just been his first kiss. and was his second. because taejun was taking the flowers out of his hand, backing him against the wall as he kissed him again. this time it was the complete opposite of the first. while it was gentle and innocent before, it was becoming more heated, and wooyoung couldn't handle that much.

and so he pulled away, evidently flustered as taejun gazed into his eyes in a way that seemed intimate. despite the slight anxiousness that was present just seconds ago, wooyoung still felt happy.

"you really are a pretty one, wooyoung." taejun muttered to himself, moving a stray strand of hair from wooyoung's face. "it really is a shame." he continued. the younger should've known something was wrong from the smirk on his face.

"all good things must come to an end, isn't it, wooyoung?"

the bouquet of flowers were picked off the table as wooyoung numbly watched. taejun smiled at him, smile so kind, yet eyes full of malicious intent before he reached into his pocket. silver reflected the light as he began cutting the flowers one by one, and wooyoung couldn't do anything as they fell to the floor at his feet.

"isn't it pathetic how you throw yourself at anyone who shows kindness to you?" taejun questioned, brow raised as he cut away at the flowers. "you're just a toy, wooyoung. just temporary pleasure with nothing to keep people from leaving. it must've been liberating for san to leave you."

wooyoung couldn't help the tears from pricking at his eyes. his mind instantly went back to how he met san, when his toy had broken. perhaps he was just a broken toy, too. his chest tightened, letting out shaky breaths as he dropped his gaze to the fallen petals.

"wh-why?" he couldn't bring himself to say anything else. his voice would give away his obvious heartbreak. what had he done so wrong for this to happen? on his birthday of all days?

when the door opened and his friends came through, it all made sense. they seemed to be congratulating taejun, laughing and smiling mockingly and spitting out words that he couldn't make sense of.

however amidst the taunting, san was staring straight at him with an unreadable expression. if he read into it any longer, he would've even thought that it was of guilt? but wooyoung couldn't have any hope. especially because san seemed to have snapped out of his daze, smirking, "you were right, taejun."

there was a heavy feeling within him, one that made him feel nauseous as he saw a small stack of notes being placed into taejun's hand. they had all bet on this. even san. his feelings seemed to have held no worth to anyone.

and when word had gotten out that he liked boys to his parents, wooyoung had come into school with a bruised cheek and a busted lip, with words of warnings etched into his mind.

of course he had been mocked for it too, with his skin being a canvas for their destructive and taunting outlets. and it seemed as if san seemed to notice, if his lingering gaze was anything to go by.

but the world was cruel, and pulled the two further apart from each other. san had gotten lucky and was glorified and looked up to by everybody. he was at the top of the social hierarchy it seemed, and he basked in the glow of it. he was everything good and so he deserved nothing less.

but wooyoung. wooyoung felt like the daisy that san had placed into his palm those months ago, withering and dying, with the petals being plucked away agonisingly slow, one by one, by choi san himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i wanna put songs that fit with the theme?? or just any songs hskdhd so for this one:
> 
> m.i.a–stray kids


End file.
